Promesas y mentiras
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Con Tanjirou en la universidad, la familia Kamado tiene problemas con los gastos. Nezuko, queriendo ayudar toma un trabajo como sirvienta pero cuando el cansancio la deja en cama, le tocara a Tanjirou disfrazarse y cumplir el trabajo de su hermana aún si termina enamorándose de a quien debe servir. Alerta de spoiler por temas del manga, todos viven/normal AU. Algo de crackships.


Kamado Tanjirou era su nombre. Tenía 18 años de edad, y estaba listo para dejar, de forma oral, su testamento: todo lo que tenía para sus hermanos, daba igual a quien, que se repartieran sus cosas. Porque estaba seguro, iba a morir de vergüenza en ese mismo momento, ya que uno de sus compañeros de clase estaba de pie frente a él, mientras Tanjirou usaba un traje de sirvienta y una peluca. Se cuestionó cómo termino metido en ese problema, aunque mentía, sabía perfectamente porqué estaba allí, aun si no quería admitirlo.

Para entender mejor que sucedía, había que retroceder un par de horas en ese mismo día.

La familia Kamado no era de las más ricas de la ciudad, pero tampoco eran de las más pobres. Si tuvieras que clasificarla, entraría en la clase media baja, pues mantener a tantos niños no era algo sencillo, aun si los dos adultos trabajaban había épocas más duras que otras, pero eran felices con poco así que los niños Kamado no sufrían en las malas rachas.

Tanjirou al ser el mayor había querido ponerse a trabajar al terminar el bachillerato, sus padres conscientes del difícil mundo laboral y como cada año empeoraba mientras no tuvieras los estudios o experiencia suficiente estuvieron en contra. Decidiendo mandarlo a la universidad, si al terminar y con un buen empleo él decidía ayudar en casa no se negarían pero principalmente buscaban que el mayor de sus hijos avanzara en la vida, después de ayudar tanto a sus padres durante todos esos años se lo merecía.

Aun con sus buenos deseos, enviar a uno de tus hijos a la universidad a la par de proveer al resto de los niños no era tarea sencilla, aunque Tanjirou insistió en trabajar y estudiar a la par sus padres se negaron.

Al inicio no parecía costarles ajustarse a los gastos y encontrar una nueva forma de administrar su dinero, pero con el paso de las semanas se volvió cada vez más difícil. Tanjirou desesperado con ver la situación que sentía era su culpa quiso tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero justo cuando pensaba en hacerlo, su hermana tan solo un año menor, llegó muy contenta a casa, contándoles a todos que había tomado un trabajo de medio tiempo en una mansión como sirvienta, específicamente para el único hijo de la familia. Su trabajo era simplemente hacerle de comer, limpiar algún desorden que hiciera, a la par de su ropa y la paga era bastante buena, considerando que según los rumores, ninguna sirvienta había durado demasiado pues el joven heredero era muy impulsivo, desordenado y falto de modales, por lo que las mujeres no soportaban el empleo por muy buena que fuera la paga.

Pero Nezuko no era como las otras sirvientas, tenía confianza en sus habilidades adquiridas tras cuidar a sus hermanitos, y si podía con los cuatro que tenía en casa, enfocarse en uno solo sería pan comido.

Y así fue, ya hacía casi dos meses de que la joven chica había tomado ese empleo, las finanzas de la familia parecían mejorar, a pesar de que Nezuko solía llegar algunos días realmente tarde a casa y todavía realizaba sus tareas de la escuela y hogar antes de descansar. A escondidas, para que nadie lo notara, ni siquiera su hermano mayor, quien se enorgullecía de notar cuando alguien de su familia sufría por algo. Por eso mismo, ese día espanto a su madre, sin fuerzas para levantarse y alistarse para ir a la escuela, con una alta fiebre y cero ánimos de comer. El doctor diagnostico agotamiento, le receto un par de vitaminas y un buen merecido descanso, su madre llamo a la escuela para justificar sus faltas, pero ¿y el trabajo?

Tanjirou llego un par de horas más tarde, agotado psicológicamente con la universidad, pero preocupado cuando un mensaje de su madre le rogaba llegara temprano para cuidar a Nezuko y que se asegurara que la chica informara en la mansión que no podría ir un par de días por motivos de salud.

Al llegar a casa, el hijo mayor quiso reprender a Nezuko por esforzarse demasiado, aun si él mismo se esforzaba hasta esos niveles en ocasiones, pero él _es el hermano mayor, él puede soportar todo por eso_. Estaba por llamar a la mansión para pedir la renuncia de su hermana cuando ella le arrebato el celular, diciendo algo de enviar a alguien a suplirla unos días y que en unos minutos llegaría su hermana a la mansión en su lugar.

Nezuko suspiro tras colgar y giro a ver a su hermano, quien la miraba incrédulo. – ¿A _qué _hermana vas a enviar? ¡Hanako es muy joven para ir! –Tanjirou sonaba bastante enojado y no lo culpaba, Nezuko había actuado sin pensar, no podía perder ese empleo pero tampoco estaba segura de qué hacer. Solo había dicho lo primero que se le ocurrió y ahora estaban metidos en ese problema. Ella estaba en silencio, pensando en que hacer ahora, pero el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar con claridad, su hermano la miraba con firmeza. Pero no duro demasiado, no podía estar enojado con sus preciados hermanos y hermanas, eran su debilidad como hermano mayor.

– ¿Vas a llamar a alguna amiga para que te supla estos días? –El chico parecía ignorar la mirada que Nezuko le daba, esa misma mirada que usaba cuando tenía algo planeado. Algo donde quizá él no saliera bien.

–En realidad, estaba pensando – la menor con trabajo se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al armario, para tomar su uniforme de trabajo – que tú podías suplirme, hermano.

Y allí estaba la mala idea. Bueno, mala para él, buena para ella. Tanjirou sonrió de forma nerviosa, no quería empezar a gritarle a su hermana menor después de tener esa, bastante tonta, idea.

–Nezuko, soy un chico. –Empezó él a hablar.

–Puedes usar una peluca. –Nezuko saco una peluca que habían comprado y usado en Halloween, era de un tono oscuro, pero no lo suficiente para que no pareciera el cabello de alguno de ellos, no era tan larga, llegaba a la altura del hombro. Tanjirou sudo frio al ver que Nezuko parecía demasiado preparada para esa ocasión.

–Mi complexión me delatara. –Trato de buscar una excusa, poniéndose de pie, nervioso de que no pudiera negarse a la petición de su hermana menor.

–Eres delgado, pensaran solo que no te desarrollaste demasiado.

–Mi voz, Nezuko, tengo voz de hombre. – Cada vez que hablaban Nezuko iba acercándose y con ella, el traje de sirvienta y la peluca. Tanjirou comenzaba a quedarse sin excusas.

–El joven amo casi nunca habla conmigo, ni con ninguna sirvienta, no es necesario que hables con él. – Era inútil, estaba ganando. Su mirada le demostraba tanto que iba en serio como que quería resolver esto y regresar a la cama. – Sólo será un par de días, necesito este empleo, necesito ayudar a nuestros padres y a ti. Sólo déjame recuperarme y no volverás a hacer esto.

Tanjirou suspiro. Derrotado, su hermanita lo había derrotado. Tomo el traje junto con la peluca y se retiró a su habitación, pues no iba a desvestirse frente a su hermana. Tras unos minutos regreso a la habitación de Nezuko, sintiéndose ridículo, tratando de anudar la tela alrededor de su cintura sin éxito alguno. La chica ahogando una risa le hizo señas de que se acercara, anudando la tela y ajustando la peluca para que se viera más natural sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

– ¿Tengo que caminar así hasta la casa de ésta familia? – Tanjirou sonaba abatido, totalmente aceptando que esa era su vida ahora. Jugando con su ahora cabello falso y colocando un mechón detrás de la oreja, el cual Nezuko regreso a su lugar para ajustar una diadema con encaje alrededor de su cabeza.

–No. Siempre envían un auto por mí, y también me traen a casa. Va incluido en la paga y está bien, porque a veces llego tarde. – Tanjirou abrió la boca para replicar cuando el sonido de un claxon les sorprendió a ambos. – Oh, ya está aquí. – Nezuko volvió a ponerse de pie, para despedir a su, ahora, hermana. – Pareces toda una señorita, Tanjirou. – Se burló ella antes de sacarlo de su habitación, deseándole un buen viaje y asegurándole que solo sería unos días mientras ella recuperaba todas sus fuerzas.

Tanjirou se observó una última vez en la pantalla de su celular. Aunque la peluca le quedaba a la perfección y realmente parecía una chica con el traje, su cara aún tenía rasgos masculinos. Se cuestionó si quizá debía haber usado algo de maquillaje para ocultar su cicatriz.

Al acercarse al vehículo que antes había sonado para apresurarlo, el chofer le miro de arriba abajo, provocándole un escalofrió en todo su ser.

– ¿Eres el reemplazo de Nezuko? – El hombre no le quitaba los ojos de encima a sus piernas, aun cuando usaba medias largas para ocultar los vellos que no le dio tiempo a depilar, se sintió incómodo.

–Sí, soy Sumiko, Kamado Sumiko. – Fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió, y el que probablemente hubiera tenido de ser una mujer. Aun si justo ahora tenía que hacerse pasar por una. El chofer finalmente retiro sus ojos de sus piernas y le miro a los ojos, aburrido, cansado, Tanjirou sentía que no paraba de sudar de lo nervioso que se encontraba. El hombre finalmente encogió los hombros y le abrió la puerta.

Con una última mirada hacia casa, donde Nezuko se encontraba, se aventuró dentro del vehículo.

El camino fue tranquilo y rápido. El chofer por suerte no volvió a hacerle alguna pregunta y hasta donde Tanjirou se dio cuenta, el hombre no volvió a verle las piernas. Finalmente llegaron a la gran mansión, llenando de nervios al joven pues ahora tenía que sobrevivir un par de horas antes de que terminara su turno.

–_Bien Tanjirou, solo tienes que soportar a un chico malcriado, hacerle de comer y recoger algún desastre que ocasione, como si cuidaras a tus hermanos, pero ellos son adorables y cinco. _– Tanjirou se daba ánimos mentalmente, bajando del automóvil, caminando hasta la entrada de la casa y superando sus nervios para llamar a la puerta. La cual fue abierta en menos de un minuto, con lo que parecía ser el ama de llaves, quien le miraba de arriba abajo, ocasionando que el chico se ruborizara al ser consciente de su apariencia en ese momento.

–Imagino eres el reemplazo de la joven Nezuko. – Ella hablo, dándole una seña de que entrara a la casa, caminando a la par. Tanjirou tuvo que correr un poco para mantener el ritmo con ella. – Espero se recupere pronto, es una buena chica, sabe tratar al joven amo y él no ha tratado de asesinarla o algo parecido. – Tanjirou hizo una mueca que la mujer no consiguió ver, pero tendría una larga conversación con su hermana cuando todo terminara. No podía dejar que algún hombre la tratara de esa forma, ni aunque fuera su jefe. – Imagino te informo de tus tareas asignadas – giro a ver cómo, a su vista, la joven asentía con la cabeza – la cocina se encuentra dando vuelta por este pasillo hacia el este, al fondo.

Tanjirou no necesitaba realmente la dirección, su agudo olfato le había informado su ubicación, además de que parecía que el platillo de hoy seria camarón frito.

–El joven amo suele quedarse fuera de la mansión, pero ocasionalmente se encierra en su habitación o el área que ha decidido declarar como propia. Crea escenarios de batalla en su cabeza y después los lleva a cabo, así que esas habitaciones suelen estar hechas un caos, con mantener los muebles en su lugar es suficiente. El joven amo come a las 6pm, ni un minuto más ni menos, puedes ir desde antes a la cocina para asegurarte que su comida esté en orden antes de llevarla a la mesa. Una vez el joven amo termine de comer, recogerás la mesa, llevaras la ropa al cuarto de lavado, la lavaras, dejaras secando y te podrás retirar.

Mientras la mujer hablaba, caminaban entre pasillos, hasta que las decoraciones de las paredes comenzaron a desgarrarse, destrozarse y quedar todo hecho un desastre. Tanjirou comenzó a temer no solo por sí mismo, pero por su preciada hermana menor también. ¿Para qué clase de persona había estado trabajando estas últimas semanas? Las indicaciones de la adulta tampoco le daban alguna indicación de como seria éste _joven amo_ pero si sabía algo. Necesitaba sacar a Nezuko de ese empleo de locos.

–A partir de aquí el joven amo me tiene prohibido el paso cuando está en casa. La joven Nezuko es muy buena, es la que más tiempo ha durado desde que el joven amo se tomó esta ala de la mansión, espero este a su altura, joven – La mujer hizo un ademan con la mano tratando de recordar su nombre, pero Tanjirou fue lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta que no le había dicho.

–Kamado Sumiko. – Puso todo su esfuerzo en la garganta para hacer sonar su voz aguda, fallando y sonando en una mezcla entre su voz normal casi llegando a la agudeza, la mujer levanto una ceja cuestionando en silencio pero atribuyo a los nervios esa reacción y dio media vuelta.

–Le deseo suerte joven Sumiko. – Y se fue exactamente por donde habían entrado _ambas_.

Dejo salir un suave suspiro antes de adentrarse en una de las habitaciones que a juzgar por el olor a aromatizante aun no era víctima de los impulsos del joven amo. Siguió recorriendo las habitaciones una por una, dándose cuenta de que cada una parecía servir un propósito diferente. O eso quería creer porque aunque tuvieran olores distintos, seguían estando hasta cierto punto, destrozadas.

En algunas incluso había un muy suave olor a sangre, Tanjirou se preguntó si este chico terminaba lastimado al destruir la casa. Se preguntó si este chico estaba bien, de forma general. Y además, qué tan seguro era trabajar bajo ésta persona.

Su nariz le alerto que había alguien cerca. Justo en una de las habitaciones del fondo, y si lo que la ama de llaves le había dicho era cierto, se encontraría con el famoso joven amo. Así que apresuro el paso para encontrarlo, pero a la par el otro chico abrió la puerta, dejándole ver su oscura melena, ojos verdes y sin camisa.

Así volvemos al inicio, con Tanjirou sintiendo que el alma se le iba, pues frente a él estaba uno de sus compañeros de clase, Hashibira Inosuke. Y ahora se sentía muy estúpido de nunca preguntarle a Nezuko bajo _qué_ familia estaba trabajando, porque de haberlo sabido, no se habría metido en todo ese embrollo.

* * *

Sé que tengo muchas historias incompletas y que he procrastinado darle una ultima leida al final de dalias carmesi PERO me vi kimetsu no yaiba en mis descansos de comida, me leí el manga en una semana y lloro semanalmente porque me enamore de todos los personajes y sufro mucho. Y sobretodo, me enamore de esta parejita, el InoTan, también trabajare otras ships en este fic que creanme, va para largo. Intentaré ser constante pero ya sabemos como soy con mis promesas lmao. Eso sí, habrá hartos spoilers así que sobre aviso no hay engaño, no quiero quejas después. Estoy a la mitad del siguiente así que espero actualizar pronto, de preferencia antes de que se acabe el año.


End file.
